


Litost

by LovesongsDrugsongs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesongsDrugsongs/pseuds/LovesongsDrugsongs
Summary: Life can be a funny thing, one day it's the same old grind, and the next it's spinning out of control. Stay chained to the past, or take control of the future? After all, it's just another day.





	Litost

Filtered sunlight teased over closed eyelids. In the distance a bird sang. Something was cooking somewhere, the delicious scent invading the senses.  
Everything hurt with a dull ache.

Slowly opening his eyes, Butch blinked slowly, squinting to adjust his blurred vision. 

He glanced sidelong, processing his surroundings. He became aware of a soft pillow beneath his head too soft for his liking; an equally soft yellow blanket draped across his body.

He could see a small dresser with a T.v. atop it, a partially open window, and walls painted a warm rustic tan color.

Then the realization hit, he had no idea where he was.

He shifted slightly, wincing at the flood of pain that ran through his body. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

“You took a really long nap mister.”

Butch jumped slightly at the small voice and equally small weight shift on the bed.

A small girl, probably no more than five loomed over his face, grinning. She had red hair, and emerald green eyes, something about her was painfully familiar.

The girl reached out a hand, touching his cheek and giggling. 

“Your face is spiky!”

He repeated her action, she had a point. 

“Where am I?” His eyes widened, surprised at the hoarseness of his already gravely voice.

“My house silly! Mommy says your name is Botch.” The little girl peered over at him once more. “My name is Katie.”

“Hi. And it's Butch” he mumbled. 

At least someone here knew who he was...but who? He closed his eyes again, when a familiar voice broke through.

“There you are. I thought I told you to leave our visitor alone. Go on. Your dad has lunch ready for you.”

He knew that voice...but could it really be? Opening his eyes, it was confirmed. She was still easy on the eyes, but something was different, she looked more...matronly? Was that the word? Regardless, without a doubt, it was Jessie.

So she had a kid… that was...well, unexpected. She and James had made a clean get away from Team Rocket about 5 years ago. That still didn't explain how he got here….or what had happened to him. 

Still lost in thought, he was brought back to the present by a hand on his forehead.

“Well you're not running a fever anymore, so that's good. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over. Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?”

“You showed up on our doorstep a few days ago, a bloody mess. You've been in and out since then.”

He caught a brief flash as the sunlight glinted off the ring on her finger.

“Where's Cass?” His mind went to his partner, or rather lack thereof.

Jessie avoided eye contact. “ I don't know. You showed up alone.” She slipped an arm around his shoulders, helping him into a half sitting position. “ You should drink some water.”

He winced as he moved, though the water from the glass was exquisite. Unfortunately a few mouthfuls was all he could manage, as the last bit ran down the stubble on his chin.

“Cut the bullshit Jess. How would I find this place?”

“I'm just telling you what happened. Calm down.” She helped him back into a resting position. “ Get some sleep.”

“What? No!...you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on! I deserve an explanation damn it!” A jolt of pain shot through him as he struggled to get up. 

“Rest now. I'll explain more to you then.”

With that, Jessie shut the door, leaning back heavily against the wall.

“Did you tell him anything?”

“No James I didn't. Where would you like me to start? Maybe at the part where Team Rocket headquarters was destroyed, Giovanni arrested, and everyone else is pretty much considered on the run?” Jessie kept her voice low.

James opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, the building irritation in his wife's voice enough for him to know he could only escalate the situation from here.

“Or maybe I should start with the part where his partner sold him out, and the drug him to our doorstep and left. Would that be better?”

James sighed. “No. You're right. Lunch is ready though, come on let's eat. We can figure this out together later on.”

Shaking her head slightly, Jessie glanced back at the door, before heading to the kitchen. Lunch was a much welcomed distraction.


End file.
